A Most Unexpected Meeting
by Matriaya
Summary: Its a "oneshot"ization of the first scene of Pirates of the Caribbean. i'm trying to write a series of these, so watch for more. r/r please!!


Title: A Most Unexpected Meeting  
  
Author: Matriaya  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and the plot is property of Warner Brothers and Disney. Though I would give anything to own Will Turner. hehe!  
  
Summary: It's a "oneshot"ization of the first scene in the movie. I'm planning to make it a series, this is part 1. look for more soon!  
  
Notes: I just saw the movie yesterday, and I'm instantly in love with it! And Will Turner. *sighs*. I think I'm in love. But for these I'll give him up to Elizabeth because they're so cute together!! Now go see the movie again!! Once I get 3 more dollars I'll be at the theatre eagerly jumping up and down in line waiting to see it again.  
  
~~~  
  
The gentle sound of the waves could barely compete with the harsh curses emitted from the sailors over the encroaching mist that threatened to swallow the elegant ship. Elizabeth Swan stood on the deck, staring off into the mist, humming a random pirates' tune - one that men on deck used to sing (the superstitious ones anyway.) Everyone denied it of course - there were no pirates hunting the waters, it was just a myth. Some of the men below would warn her not to sing such songs. It was told that pirates answer to such a call. Not that she was worried of course. Seeing a pirate would be fascinating! IT was actually a dream of hers. Her father would hear none of it however. To him, a young girl should be kept indoors to sew or other such nonsense.  
  
Shaking her head in silent disapproval, she focused her attention out onto the sea once again, just in time to catch a glimpse of a very pretty parasol floating by, spinning lightly in the breeze. How peculiar, she thought, staring at it for a long moment. What would such a delicate thing be doing in the open sea? That's when she saw him, lying on a board, unconscious.  
  
"There's a boy in the water!" she shrieked, "A boy! In the water!"  
  
It brought a rush soon enough, but she kept her gaze locked on the boy. Feverishly she prayed for his safety. It was impossible to tell whether he was alive or dead, but in her heart she knew the latter. Still, she breathed a silent sigh of relief when one of the crew pronounced him "still breathing."  
  
"Elizabeth, I want you to take care of him," her father told her sternly, though it was quite evident that he was annoyed with this new disturbance. "I'm putting him in your charge."  
  
She had no objections, the arrival of the newcomer fascinated her! What if he was a pirate? Of course not, he was just a boy. Still his situation was a curious one. Absently, she reached down and began smoothing back the hair stuck to his forehead. One milky white hand shot up and grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to react, and the boy gasped, jolting awake. Frightened brown eyes stared up at her in shock and fear.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Swan," she told him soothingly, and felt his grip on her arm relax.  
  
"Will Turner," he stammered out.  
  
"Well Will Turner, I'm going to take care of you. You're safe now." With that, the strange boy collapsed back into a fit of feverish sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Will hung somewhere between life and death, with only the feeling of an immense cold to keep him company. Vaguely he could feel his body shimmering with pain, but it was only lacing the edge of his mind - nothing hard to keep him tied down to reality. He was floating, he knew that much at least. A gentle rocking back and forth had lulled him into this dream state in the first place and wasn't letting him out. What had happened?  
  
Pirates. The frightful shrieks of the women vibrated through his head. "Pirates" they had called out. "We're all going to die!" Maybe this is what it was. death. At least there wasn't an immense amount of pain like the men on the ship always threatened when death was mentioned.  
  
The crew on the ship he was on weren't exactly the friendliest bunch, and didn't look the least bit surprised when the first cannon blast ripped through the air. Scared of course, but not scared. Mother looked surprised. Mother. where was she? He would probably be worried if he had the energy, but it had left him completely.  
  
Warmth. It was feathery light, like the kiss of an angel, on his forehead. It proved enough however, to snap him from his netherworld. Gasping violently for breath, he reached blindly for the first solid object he came in contact with and held on tight. His eyes flew open and his head shot up. The face of a beautiful angel loomed before him, looking rather startled. Surely he had died, this was the final proof of it.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swan," her words spilled over him like liquid heaven. " Will Turner," he forced out, despite the pain cracking open his skull.  
  
"Well Will Turner," she told him quite cordially, but her eyes held a softness that was more beautiful than life, "I'm going to take care of you. You don't need to worry."  
  
Despite the new surroundings, he felt somehow safe in her presence. Finally, after hours of floating in the haze of twilight, Will fell into a deep peaceful sleep. 


End file.
